In a related art, a display panel based on a reflective light source includes two types of display technologies: liquid crystal display technology and electrophoretic display technology.
In the liquid crystal display technology, incident light enters an upper substrate through a polarization plate, arrives at a reflective layer through a liquid crystal layer, and exits through the liquid crystal layer and the polarization plate after being reflected by the reflective layer. Accordingly, the amount of exit light is mainly controlled by rotation of liquid crystal molecules. Since there is relatively significant loss of light after the light travels through the polarizing panel and the liquid crystal, a light transmittance is relatively low, and many problems still remain in the application of such liquid crystal display technology to a flexible liquid crystal display, such as reduction in display brightness or a disadvantage for bending of the flexible LCD due to the polarizing plate, and hence it is difficult to be implemented in a product.
In the electrophoretic display technology, a reflection of Light is mainly realized by arranging a capsule filled with particles between display panels and applying a voltage to control rotation of particles in the capsule. Currently, color display implemented by adopting the electrophoretic display technology remains at a theoretical stage, and faces many difficulties in an actual practical application, such as poor uniformity or low mechanical strength of the capsule, or relatively serious light scattering from a surface of the capsule.
In view of this, it is desired to provide a reflective display solution that is practical and of relatively high luminous performance.